Lai uprising
by Laithejadepeacock.Marcothehawk
Summary: An ancient evil reawakens and threatens the world, what are Blu and his friends to do?
1. Chapter 1

Year 400 AD

Location: amazon rainforest

In the amazon rainforest 2 great armies clashed, one known as the Amazon coalition force and the Lai empire. The coalition force was made up of macaws, spoonbills, capybaras and many other creatures. Lai was such a threat the Angelus and Darkness put aside their differences and sent their armies to fight Lais wrath. They were lead by a blue macaw named Angelo. The enemy they were facing was only a fraction of their size but had brutal Jade warriors. Souls who have fallen to the peacock tyrant, Lai. He controlled them and they were brutal war machines. Lai stood at the front of his army wielding his dual _Kenada sae_ s. Short blades connected to long chains, the blades were a sharp jade green color. He led his army in a charge against the Amazon Coalition free birds returned the charge.

Over 150,000 birds and other creatures were now engaged in combat. Angelo led his raptor corp (corp made up of large macaws and Hawks, falcon and eagles) into Lais center. The fighting was fierce and bloody. Lai cut a swathe through the raptor corps cutting several hawks in half. The peacock known as Lai picked up a wounded macaw with his talons and stole his chi (life force). "Please no" begged the macaw but soon enough the macaw turned into a jade zombie and charged his former brothers in arms. Angelo blocked the strike of one Jombie with his sword and returned with a strike to the head, stunning the Jombie long enough for his friend Draco the hawk to crush the Jombie with his mace. "Nice one Draco", "no problem Ang". The 2 renewed the charge and ran headlong right to Lai. Angelo, Draco and about 5 hawks managed to get to Lai, Lai simply smiled he spun his Kenada saes around his head. Angelo, Draco and 2 of the hawks ducked, the other 3 hawks had their heads cut off. Angelo charged Lai slicing down at him only for him to be intercepted by a Jombied Macaw, his eyes opened upon realising who it was "Arlene?". The Jade Zombie in front of him really was his mate, Arlene. He screamed out in pain as Arlene's talons dug deeper into his throat, Draco heard this and managed to knock Arlene off of Angelo. Angelo, now filled with rage charged Lai managing to tackle the albino peacock to the ground. The peacock retaliated with his Kenadas managing to craze Angelos chest. Angelo grunted in pain. "I will have your chi Angelo!". Angelo now infuriated yelled "You can have it!". Angelo charged Lai again and was stabbed in the chest for it. He grunted slowly as he felt his chi being from him, he looked down and saw that his feet were slowly turning into jade. He looked back at the peacocks eyes and did the most unexpected thing, he stabbed his sword through Lais right sword, killing him and wounding Lai. Lai screamed and threw his nemesis' corpse to the side. The sword now bled out its green liquid, the jade warriors surrounding Lai and the rest of the coalition forces suddenly stopped. Their jade bodies began to return to their normal states as birds. Arlene had Draco in a chokehold when she returned to her normal self, she jumped off Draco she looked around for her mate. Only to see his still body lying on the ground, blood soaking his blue feathers. She ran to her fallen mate, ters running from her eyes as she cried over her mate. Her tears mixing with the blood that had puddled around the fallen macaw. Lai laughed "You may have bested me today, but I will return to take what is rightfully mine, the world!". Lai jumped up and used his tail decorations to glide until he reached the jungle where he escaped to and never returned. Lai flew to a temple deep in the amazon his metal talons causing a click when he landed on the stone ground of the temple, he walked to a jade tomb and sighed. He was to spend the next 1000 years in hibernation, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. He closed the tomb and sat upon an emerald nest closing his eyes.

2017

Deep in the amazon jungle a group of scarlet macaw chicks were chasing each other through the thick undergrowth. "Ha ha, you can't catch me" squealed one of the chicks. The group chased the one chick until coming across a stone wall. "What's that?" asked one chick, "I have no idea" replied another. "Hey guys, I found a door". The group walked through the entrance and into the dark cavern. "I can't see". They looked up ahead and saw a faint green glow coming from a distance. Like moths the chicks were drawn to the light. Upon entering a large room they saw the origin of the glow. In the center of the room layed a tomb, glowing green. The door seemed to be open. Suddenly one of the chicks screams, the others look in their friends direct but found nothing, not even their friend. "Ruby?" one of the chicks called out "Are you there?". A laugh echoed through the room. "Ruby can't hear you little one". Suddenly the room was flooded in light. Revealing a peacock wielding 2 kanade saes. "W-what do you want?". Asked a chick named Federico. "Nothing much" replied the peacock sarcastically "except for your chi!". The peacock held his hand out and the chicks started turning to jade. Their screams pleased Lai as, one by one they turned into green jade charms that Lai could release whenever he pleased.

He felt his power return to him, his eyes turned green, his height grew by the tiniest bit and his feathers turned a brighter green. "Yes: he growled "my power is returning" he smiled. He had gained another chance at taking over the world, this time he would not fail. He glided effortlessly through the entrance of his temple. He landed with a great thud on the ground sending leaves flying up around him. He eyed his surroundings, the jungle hadn't changed one bit. He noticed a scarlet macaw eating a mango. He rushed to him and held the poor macaw under his metal talons. "Where can I find Blue macaws?". The scarlet macaw struggled to answer. "A f-few miles s-s-south from here.". Lai smiled and rewarded the macaw with not death, but becoming a jade zombie. "Enjoy your final hours macaws, it ends tomorrow". And Lai flew off to… have a chat with the nightly patrols.


	2. Chapter 2

All the characters have the powers from the Super Rio stories.

The sun slowly rose over the Amazon rainforest. The light shining through the thick canopy of trees and into the hollow of one particular blue macaw family. The light creeped across the hollow and to the nest that sat in the rear. The sun bathed a female macaw known as Jewel in its yellow glow. She slowly opened her eyes, expecting to see her mate lying there beside her, but he wasn't. Blu had left that morning to go meditate with the blue phoenix and darkness. Jewel sighed. Her mate had been doing this a lot more often than usual. She got up and stretched, "that nest is a real back killer". She walked to the entrance of her hollow, admiring the sunrise and the blue macaws already out going about their daily chores. She looked back at her children sleeping peacefully, using their powers constantly would drain them. She waved a hand at the side of the hollow and vine grew right out of the wall, bearing dragon fruit. She smiled and picked the fruit laying them down in front of the nest. "Now let's hope Blu gets home soon".

Blu

Blu sat behind a waterfall with his legs crossed and eyes closed. He was having a conversation with the 2 figures in his head, the Blue Phoenix and the Darkness. They were remembering past adventures when the Darkness fell down in pain. "Darkness!" Blu ran to (in his head)the Darkness. The darkness stood and looked at the blue phoenix, "he has returned". The phoenix went wide eyed "are you sure?". The darkness stared at the blue phoenix "Yes" I sensed his power". Blu just took a step back "who the hell are you talking about?". The Darkness and Blue Phoenix looked at each other "should we tell him?" "well if he must face it he may as well know all he can". The 2 turned to Blu. "Lai. We were speaking of an immortal peacock known as Lai, he has the power to steal the chi of others and use them as zombies.". Blu went wide eyed at the information. "To try and defeat him it took all the Angelus' army and 100,000 other creatures in a long war and thousands dead. If he has returned, we must prepare for the fight of our lives.".

Blu was pulled out of his vision by a blue wing. He opened his eyes and saw a Spix Macaw patrolmen. "Eduardo requests your presence.". Blu replied. "Very well". He unfolded his wings and took flight with the sentry. He felt the wind rustle through his feathers and the sun warm his skin. He landed inside Eduardo's hollow with a screech as his talons skidded across the floor. He looked to a table in the middle of the room to see Eduardo, Roberto and Felipe standing, chatting. He walked over to the table. "Good morning" he said cheerily "I was told there was a problem?". Eduardo looked to Blu and gave a half hearted smile "ah Blu, thank you for coming, we have a situation, one of our patrols last night went missing." Eduardo looked to Felipe and nodded. "5 chicks from my tribe have disappeared without a trace, near where your patrol disappeared". Blu nodded, worriedly at this information. "They seem to have disappeared near an old stone structure of some type.". Blu nodded again. "I may have an ID on the kidnapper, a peacock named Lai;;". Eduardo looked back at Blu. "Are you sure?". "No, but the Darkness and Blue Phoenix says he has awakened, so those chicks may have their chi taken from them". Felipe was dead serious. "Andre" he called and a tall scarlet macaw flew in "Andre, tell the rest of the tribe to keep chicks inside at all times and to never leave unless in a group". Andre nodded and left the hollow. Eduardo then gave orders to Bu. "Blu, take Alex and Rico and go investigate the temple, if Lai is there try to stop him.". Blu nodded and jumped out of the hollow, letting himself fall for several seconds before opening his wings and soaring back to his hollow. On the way to his hollow he stopped by Alex's hollow. Blu peeked in to see Alex talking with Skyler.

The snow owl turned his attention to the blue macaw, "g'mornin Blu" greeted the owl "whats up?". Blu replied "Eduardo needs you, me and Rico to go to a temple and look for 5 missing scarlet macaw chicks and we think someone has taken them". Alex stood up. "I need you to go get Rico." added Blu. Alex nodded. "Bye honey" he said then kissed his mate before flying to Ricos hollow. Blu went back to his own hollow to get his fanny pack and some gear. "Hi Jewel" he greeted upon entering their hollow, "Hi Blu" replied Jewel. "Where are the kids?". Jewel pointed outside the hollow. Blu looked down to the ground to see his kids using their powers. Tiago was racing his counter parts, Bia was using her telepathy and Carla was messing around with the water floating above her hands. Blu smiled, it was rare his family ever got quiet time like this. Blu looked to Jewel and told her why he had to leave for the day. "Eduardo needs me to go out and look for some missing kids with Alex and Rico. We think a guy named Lai has kidnapped them". Jewel nodded, worried for the kids parents. "Well hurry back". Blu kissed his wife, "don't worry, I will.". Blu flew out of the hollow.

1 hour later

Blu, Rico, Alex and 4 other macaws landed outside the temple.

Alex: this place gives me the chills

Rico: why would kids ever go into there

Blu: well they are curios little things.

Rico: good point.

The group walked into the temple, being careful of traps. Blu took a flashlight out of his fanny pack and flicked it on. He used the light to search the saw that the walls were slowly crumbling, and cobwebs decorated the walls. They eventually got to a big room, and in the center f the room sat a Jade tomb. One blue macaw sentry walked up to the tomb silently looked in, he was met by and empty tomb. A laughter echoed throughout the room.

"The hell was that?'" yelled one sentry. "Battle positions!" yelled Blu. Alex turned on his prototype and stood ready, Blu unleashed the darkness and let the 2 snake heads come out of his soldiers and dark tentacles exit from his back, Rico and the sentries got into their battle stances. They slowly got together into a circle, in order to protect each others backs. They heard they clicking of metal feet all around them. "Where is he?" yelled one sentry "I have no idea" replied another. One sentry spotted the exit and made a break for it, "no don't g-" was all Blu could yell before something fell on the retreating macaw. The figure rose holding the macaws throat under his metal talons. "Hello macaws" the figure greeted evilly. Blu hid his fear and yelled " what did you do with the scarlet macaw chicks?". Lai laughed. "I stole their chi, their life force gives me the most amazing powers.". Lai put on an angry face "such a stupid idea to come here, all who walk in here get one of 2 things. 1 serve me as my jade warrior or 2" and Lai pushed down and broke the sentry's neck "-you die".

Almost instantly after the death of the sentry, 2 more sentry macaws charged Lai.

The deranged peacock smiled before revealing his kenada saes. He swung them around relieving one macaw of his head, the other managed to duck the green blades.

Lai was about to bring his blades down onto the sentry until he was kicked with great force. The peacock stumbled backwards, before kneeling. He looked up to see Blu with his darkness. In a deep loud voice he decreed "surrender now, and you will be allowed to live". "Never!" replied Lai. Lai then grabbed 5 charms from his belt and threw them on the ground. The charms grew, turning into jade macaws that were twitching. Blu went wide eyed "the missing patrol". Lais eyes glowed green as he was given control of the green warriors. "Get them" he commanded, instantly the jombies charged at the group with lightning speed. Rico and the sentries took the job of fighting them while Alex and Blu attacked Lai.

Rico dodged one strike from a jombie and punched the jombie in the face, his wing made impact with the hard body of the enslaved macaw. "They seem to be some kind of jade zombies.". "Jombies!" exclaimed a sentry before being punched in the face. Rico dodged another strike from the Jombie, trying his best to strike in a way that would not hurt himself.

Alex used his prototype to throw a set of 3 knifes. Lai deflected all 3 with his blades. Blu grabbed Lai with his snake heads expecting the peacock to scream, but the peacock only smiled. "So you have the darkness, huh. You will make a great addition to my collection". Lai used his blades and cut the heads off the snakes. Lai kicked Blu to the other side of the room and hit the wall with a great thud. Alex was left alone to face the peacock (that was twice his size btw). Alex charged hoping to use his small size to his advantage, but as Lai had been around for a millenia he knew how to handle all types of opponents. He swung his blades in a figure 8 fashion, making a shield. Alex took a step back. The owl flew up and with his prototype fured a burst of lasers at Lai. Lai deflected all but one of them. The one that found its target hit Lais chest throwing him back. "Interesting" he growled "how do you like this?'. LAi threw his blades out and began swinging them all about the room. The blades left glowing green marks wherever they impacted.

Lai grinned and then threw the blades forward, swinging them upwards, Alex screamed as the jade blades made contact with his torso, cutting through his skin and into his muscle leaving a green glow. Blu slowly got up saw Alex falling. "ALEX!" he yelled, Blu rushed to his friends side. The snow owl struggled to breathe due to the injury, blood rushed over the owls snow white feathers, but the green glow of the wound could still be seen through the thick runoff. Blu, filled with rage, charged Lai with all his peacock dodged to the side and sent an elbow to Blus spine. The macaw cried out in pain. Lai laughed and jumped back from his attackers. "Come to me" he whispered. His jombies stopped and returned to Lai, shrinking back into charms. Lai grew in height, his albino feathers turning a slight shade of green. "Sentries" blu commanded "get Alex back to the flock and keep him safe. We'll hold Lai.". The sentries nodded and picked up Alex with their talons and began to leave. Lai did not even bother to try attacking the retreating avians, he was focused on Blu and Rico. The hawk and macaw were thinking the same thing: they were not going to make it through this one. Rico charged Lai, clawing his face and punching the peacocks torso. But Lai didn't even flinch, he just laughed. "Nice try hawk" he chuckled. "Your chi is strong, but it is not enough to save you". Lai punched Rico so hard the hawk collapsed to the ground, groaning in pain. Lai smiled and held out his wings, they began to glow green. Rico felt his strength leaving him and his legs turning to jade. Like many before him Rico became a slave to Lai. Blu screamed, seeing his friend being harvested like that. His heart filled with hate and the powers inside him fused into their ultimate form. Blu went into blue darkness mode. The dragon strength and darkness mixing inside him. Red and orange tattoos appeared all over his body, his feathers turned black almost and a purple mist surrounded his body, his snakeheads grew in size and then his eyes went black and red. " **YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!".**

Blu fired a purple ball of energy at Lai. Lai just dodged it and threw his blades towards the demon macaw. Blu dodged the blades and dived at Lai. Blu made a dark sword and brought it down on to Lai. Lai blocked it nonchalantly. "The darkness huh" Lai smirked "weak". Lai's hand glowed green, boosting the peacocks strength. Lai began swinging his blades at a much faster and more powerful pace. Even with his full powers Blu was struggling to keep up with Lai. The blades struck Blu several times before they wrapped around Blu and dragged the macaw down to the ground. Lai laughed. Even with all the power Blu had, he still stood no chance against Lai. "Say goodbye Blu" snarled Lai. "prepare to meet your hawk friend.". Lai held out his wings, the tips began to glow green. Blu could feel his feet turning to jade. "Phoenix, darkness, leave my body I am done for.". Blue phoenix and darkness solemnly left Blus body, forming into clouds of Blue and black mist and then shooting out of the temple. Blu looked at Lai with eyes of hate as Lai looked at Blu with a crooked smile. Blu gave one last remark "There will always be others to stop you, Lai. You were beaten before and you will be beaten again.". Blu closed his eyes and accepted his fate. "I'm sorry Jewel.". Those were the last things Blu said before his face turned to jade, and he became a slave to Lai. The power hungry peacock felt the chi of Blu surge through him. Blu's chi now boosted Lais powers like no creature ever has. "Thank you for the chi Blu" cackled Lai "Let's see how your friends stand up against me now?". Lai walked towards the entrance of the temple, his metal talons scratching across the stone floor. The moonlight formed silhouette of the peacock against the floor, a silhouette of a god like being.


	3. Chapter 3

Jewel sat looking out of her hollow at the sunset, how the beams of light bounced off of the droplets of water left on the leaves,and the wind blew away the fallen leaves.

But Jewel was not happy.

Her husband had left that morning to search and abandoned temple and had not returned yet.

She feared for him, he may have the dragon strength and darkness but that doesn't mean he's invincible.

Jewel sighed. The possibility of death was not an unknown to her family. After all Bia had nearly died to the shadowus, and Blu was left at the mercy of Reidak. But the idea of Blu being truly gone was one that sent shivers down the blue macaws spine.

She shook the thought from her head and watched her children continue to play. "Kids, dinner ti-". Jewel was interrupted by a few sentry macaws shooting past at high speeds carrying a white bird in their talons.

"Alex?". Jewel took flight, in hot pursuit of the macaw soldiers. Skyler soon came up next to Jewel, tears forming in the Elf owls eyes.

The 2 were silent until they arrived at the village healer Mimi's hollow.

They landed on a branch outside the hollow and slowly walked in. upon seeing her wounded mate laying down in a medical nest Skyler ran to Alex's side.

She gasped in horror at the large gash on Alex's chest. "Alex?" asked Skyler shakily. Alex remained silent, eyes closed.

His only movement was his chest heaving ever so slightly. She noticed an odd quality to the wound, it seemed to have a burning green color along the edges.

"Skyler," The elf owl perked up hearing her name. "Alex!" exclaimed Skyler excitedly. She instantly hugged her mate. "What happened?". "Where are Blu and Rico?" asked Jewel worriedly. Alex looked down at his feet before turning to Skyler and Jewel. :I will tell you, but what you hear you may not like." Alex started "we entered the temple with high hopes, we thought that we could find the kids and get home quickly. That all went downhill quickly. We did find the kids, but they were beyond saving. We first lost Jose when his neck was broken by the peacock known as Lai. Zain was then decapitated. Joseph was about to be killed when Blu with his darkness kicked Lai, hard. Blu offered Lai the chance to surrender. Lai… refused. That peacock took 5 jade charms from his belt and threw them to the ground. Out of the charms grew the jade warriors that were the missing patrol. Rico and the rest of the sentries held off the Jombies as Blu and I fought Lai. Lai cut the snakes off of Blu and kicked him across the room. I tried my best to hold my own against Lai, but" gesturing at his wound "it didn't go so well.". Jewel piped up "what about Blu and Rico?". Alex sighed. "When I was taken back here, Blu and Rico held Lai off so we could escape, they're smart birds they may have gotten away.". Jewel felt a tad of relief. Her mate may not be dead or as Alex put it harvested. Jewel returned to her hollow to inform her children of the situation

The next day

Lai woke up from his sleep. He opened his eyes, pleased by the green glow his tomb gave off.

The peacock rose to his metal feet and exited his tomb.

He yawned before getting to work on putting his newly formed plan into action.

He took the charms of his captured patrol macaws and released them. The jade macaws stood at full attention awaiting orders. "Go scout out the other macaw tribes." commanded Lai "I shall personally attack the spix macaws." the warriors nodded and bolted out of the temple for their various target locations.

Lai smiled and began to walk towards the blue macaws home.

With our heroes the morning was unlike any other they had ever experienced. Blu and Rico had not returned during the night, the chicks were no closer to being found much less saved and the whole tribe was on red alert for an attack. Jewel was walking by the waterfall trying to clear her head and think. She dipped her talons in the water and observed the ripple spread out in a circular fashion. She continued walking next to the water, Skyler and Alex soon joined her in her walk.

About 5 minutes later Jewels kids came by with Roberto. "Hello Juju" greeted Roberto "how did you sleep?". Jewel shrugged "Okay I guess". Roberto could hear the worry in Jewels voice, but he shrugged it off. Skyler took her eyes off the water and looked at her mates wound. Alex's wound had healed much faster than a normal bird, thanks to the prototype.

The group continued to walk , Skyler looked to the sky and noticed something weird with it.

"Uh guys, why is the sky green?". The group turned their eyes to the sky. There was indeed a green sky coming from the north. This perplexed the group. Their thoughts were taken off the why when, suddenly 2 figures dived out of the clouds. Jewel squinted, trying to make out who it was. Judging by the silhouette, a hawk and a macaw were coming towards them. "Dad!" exclaimed Bia "and uncle Rico". But something was wrong. Alex used his superior vision to look closer at the 2 figures approaching them. "No" he exclaimed. Blu and Rico flew right over the group showing their bright green bodies, before landing on the ground, in their battle stances.

Their eyes were glowing green and their limbs twitching from time to time. Jewel just stared at the 2 figures. Her mates blue feathers were now a deep green, his eyes soulless. Jewel had to keep in tears.

In between the 2 enslaved souls came a peacock, swinging his blades along the ground, causing green sparks to fly up. "Lai" Alex said defiantly.

The group prepared for battle. Jewel summoned several vines, Alex formed 2 blades, Skyler prepared to shoot lightning from her right wing and a scythe appeared in her left, Roberto dawned his armor and sword, Tiago released all his alter egos, Carla raised water from the lake and Bia prepared her telepathy. Lai looked around the clearing, admiring the macaws home. "Nice" he said "very tacky".

Eduardo heard all the commotion and he with a couple sentries landed next to Jewel. "Jewel what's happe-" Eduardo stopped upon seeing the jade zombies of Blu and Rico. "What did you do to them you psycho?!" yelled Jewel, filled with rage. Lai grinned "me? Oh nothing. I just took this poor excuse for a warrior's chi". Lai ran his wing over Blus head, like an owner grooming his pet.

Jewel shuddered. Seeing her mate submit to this monster. Jewel hid her fear and put on her battle face. "Now let's finish this". Lai charged the group, throwing his blades forward. "Go!" yelled Alex.

The group then split up and began attacking from different angles. Roberto came from above slamming his sword down onto Lai who blocked it and grabbed Roberto by the throat with his metal talons, throwing him at Skyler. Roberto crashed into Skyler, knocking the elf owl down.

Lai swung his blades in every direction.

Tiago and his alter egos came for an attack from all angles. Lai struck down bow Tiago with his blades, he held sword Tiago by the throat under his talons.

Jewel saw this and went to protect her children.

Jewel jumped on Lai trying to claw him. But was met with a kick. "You are nothing more than a girl messing around with grass" taunted Lai.

Jewel was furious. First this monster steals her mate and now attacks her family.

She used her power to send a cherry bomb to Lai. The bomb exploded covering Lai with flames and smoke and releasing sword Tiago. "Thanks mom". "No problem Tiago". Lai fell to his knees from the impact. "Hows that for a flower girl?" Jewel said confidently.

Lai glared up at Jewel, his eyes glowing green. Blu perked up and rocketed towards Jewel, grabbing her with his jade talons. Blu and Jewel rocketed into the jungle. "Mom!" exclaimed Tiago, Bia and Carla. Infuriated the 3 (or 7 if you count Tiagos alter egos) charged Lai. Tiago using his numbers and super speed to distract Lai while Carla bombarded him with jets of water. Bia was finally able to hold Lai still with her mind. Tiago took the chance and attacked. His alter egos battered Lai with their bows, maces and swords. Carla continued sending jets of water. Alex and Skyler joined the fight, "get back!" yelled Skyler.

The Tiago's ran back so that Skyler could unleash lightning on Lai. The lighting crashed right on top of Lai. Alex charged in and tried stabbing Lai with his bladesEduardo along with the sentries also tried to help out the kids and Alex, but were intercepted by Rico. Lai finally broke free from Bias telepathy and began striking at Tiago's alter egos. "Run" commanded the lead ego. Alex, Skyler, Tiago, Carla and Bia began a retreat.

Jewel

Jewel was thrown along the jungle floor. Bouncing off the ground until she hit a tree. She opened her eyes and saw Blu winding up for a punch.

She jumped out of the way right when her possesed mate punched. His wing went right through the tree.

Blu pulled his wing out and lunged at Jewel. Jewel raised a set of peashooters and began firing at Blu.

"Blu" she begged "remember me, the kids and your friends".

Blu showed no emotion towards his ex-mates pleas.

Blu got pushed back a little by the shots but came back again trying to claw his ex-mate. Jewel sent a set of vines towards Blu, they wrapped around Blu holding him in place.

"Please Blu" she pleaded again "don't do this".

He charged right through the vines and lines of peashooters and straight to Jewel. Jewel jumped up and just dodged Blu.

She dived onto Blu and attempted to stay on top of him. Like a cowboy riding a bull Jewel tried desperately to beat Blu into submission. Blu used his wing like a knife and sliced across Jewels legs and wing, drawing blood.

After a short tussle Blu finally beat Jewel to the ground. He wound up his fist and punched Jewel repeatedly. First in the stomach knocking the wind out of her. Next in the face cracking her beak and causing a black eye. Then he crushed Jewels wing. Jewel screamed out in pain as she felt her bones shattering. Blu showed no emotion. He did not enjoy this nor did he despise it.

Blu was about to deliver the death blow when a sound came from behind. "goodbye old friend.".

Blu turned around to be met with a pole of dark energy, sending Blu across the dirt and through a few trees.

Blu got back up and charged the 2 figures. The blue hawk returned the charge.

Blu flung several feathers from his wings like knives. The hawk saw this and flipped over the wave of jade projectiles. The hawk retaliated with a blast of blue energy. The energy impacted with Blu's chest. But Blu did not flinch he continued his attack. The hawk grabbed Blu, flipped him over and crushed Blus head against the ground. Blu got back up and charged again. Blue Phoenix made a light blade out of pure energy and charged Blu again. The Darkness helped Blu up and healed her broken wing and black eye. Jewel squinted and saw a dark black macaw and a blue hawk. Is that the Darkness and Blue Phoenix? She thought to herself. The two birds kneeled down to Jewel. "We need to help Blu" declared Jewel. The Blue phoenix kicked Blu against a tree. "The only way to free Blu is to destroy Lais Blades.". Jewel put on a smile "sounds easy enough". Darkness looked at Jewel, "last guy who did that died in the process.". Jewel instantly lost her smile. "Anything to save Blu". Phoenix sighed. "Very well". They looked back at Blu, but the jade warrior had disappeared.

Lai

Lai slowly walked up to the group of warriors in front of him. Alex, Skyler, Roberto, Eduardo and the kids stood against the peacock and Rico. Blu landed next to Lai, his jade wing stained with bits of blood. Lai laughed. "Don't you get it? There is no beating me, so just give up". Bia glared at Lai. "even if you beat us there will always be others to stand up to you.". Lai grinned, "funny those were your father's last words.". Lai threw his chain forward and wrapped it around Bia before she could jump out of the way. The young macaw screamed in fear. Lai laughed "this is great. All the power in one place.". Lai held out his wings, and Bia started turning to jade. Tiago tried to save Bia but was stopped by Rico. Roberto tried to save Bia but was intercepted by Blu. Bia's screams filled the air until she collapsed into a jade charm. Lai laughed as he felt the power of the fallen macaw flow through him. "Bia!" Tiago screamed.

Alex jumped at Lai, swinging his blades down. His blades impacted one of the Lais kenada saes, Lais weapon however did not break.

But it did crack the tiniest bit. A light green mist creeped out of the crack. His hold on the captured souls was slightly weakened.

The small group erupted back into an attack on Rico and Lai.

Tiago tried to keep Lai in the same place while Skyler pummeled Lai with Plasma bursts from her mouth, Carla continued hitting the peacock with jets of water, whereas Roberto, Alex and the Tiagos were in close quarters. Roberto was fighting Rico and the Tiagos were fighting Blu. The match between Roberto and Rico was close. Rico using his weight to put more power into his attacks, and Roberto trying to block the strikes and attack vital weak spots. Blu was having a slightly tougher time dealing with his children. Their speed made it hard to directly strike the small macaws. But Blu still retained one trait from his days as a free bird: his brain. Blu figured out how to predict his kids moves. Blu stuck his wing out and almost instantly mace Tiago ran into it. The tide may have just turn. Aaex was trying to fight Lai, again. Alex had learned from some of his mistakes. He used smaller lighter blades so he could easily get close to Lai and strike, then get out quickly. But Lai had seen this tactic before. Lai easilly predicted Alex's next move and adjusted to protect his flank. Alex charged in hoping to cut Lai's legs. When he was about 5 inches from the peacock something grabbed him. ALex felt metal talons around his throat. He began to choke as the pressure increased. Lai's metal talons began cutting into Alex's neck. Skyler instantly stopped firing. Lai laughed. Everyone on the battlefield stared at him. Lai raised his blade high, wanting to sever the owls head from his torso, and he was about to strike down when the strike came.

Lai was about to strike down Alex when a blast of blue energy sent him flying. Everyone looked across the clearing to see 3 figures. Darkness, Blue Phoenix and Jewel. Lai chuckled "now we have a fight". He made a motion with his arms and 6 more jade macaws flew out from the jungle, he then threw Bias charm onto the ground. Lais team now had 10 fighters, our heroes had 9 fighters. The jungle was totally silent. The only thing that could be heard was the wind blowing through the clearing. Lai took the first step and charged forward, wanting to end the spix macaws once and for all...


	4. Chapter 4

Lai took the first step, his metal talons launching him forward. He was followed by his jade warriors. Our heroes returned the charge, Jewel leading the charge. The distance between the 2 teams was closed in a matter of seconds.

At the last second Lai stopped, allowing his men to charge before him. Rico jumped and landed on Roberto, straining the macaws Dovahkiin armor. Bia charged her siblings, kicking Carla to the side. Tiago retaliated with his alter egos. They surrounded their captured sibling.

The rest of the jade macaws got into a vicious brawl with our heroes. The possessed patrol ran headlong into Eduardo, Alex, Skyler, darkness and Blue phoenix. Darkness and Phoenix managed to charge through the group of jombies. Roberto was continuing his fight with Rico. Roberto slashed his sword in a downward fashion onto Rico. The sword impacted Rico's head, cracking it a little. The hawk retaliated by throwing his feathers at Roberto, like knives.

Roberto managed to pull his shield up, but one of the feathers struck Roberto's left leg. Roberto screamed in pain. He gazed at the jade feather sticking out of his body. Rico stood over Roberto. The jade hawk swung his wing down onto Roberto's shield, shattering it. Roberto felt his wing break from the impact of the strike. Rico picked up Roberto and threw him across the clearing. The macaw hit his back against a tree and fell down, limp. Blood coming out of his beak.

Rico turned his attention to the brawl ensuing in the middle of the clearing. Rico was about to charge when a blue hawk came from his rear, kicking him down. The Blue Phoenix threw a blue flaming rope around Rico. "stay down".

Eduardo was fighting 2 jade macaws at the same time. He was doing okay, managing to block their strikes until one of them got him from behind. The rear attacker grabbed Eduardo's wings and held them to his back. The other macaw took the chance and began punching Eduardo, repeatedly. One hard strike to his face sent Eduardo down, knocked out. The 2 macaws moved onto their next target. With Roberto and Eduardo out of the fight, the battle began turning south for our heroes. Tiago grabbed some vine and managed to tie up Bia. Their possessed sibling struggled to break free., "stay put sister".

Carla and Tiago rushed off to help their friends. Jewel, Alex, Skyler, Darkness and Blue phoenix were holding their own against the jade warriors. That was until Lai joined the brawl. Lai easily kicked Skyler to the side. "Skyler!" yelled Alex. Alex went to help Skyler but was tackled by Blu.

Blu dug his jade talons deep into Alex's side, drawing crimson blood. Blu prepared to stab the owls neck when he was pushed to the side by Jewel. Jewel now stood on top of Blu. Blu flipped the dime on Jewel and threw her off. Jewel dodged the kick Blu sent to her. Jewel sent a claw to Blus face. Her talons slid across his jade face, leaving thin scratches. Blu looked to the side and shook his head before glaring back up at Jewel. He lunged forward, holding his talons out like an owl.

Alex staggered up and got to Skyler. He helped Skyler up. "Thanks Alex" "anytime". The 2 were going to help Jewel but a large peacock stepped in their way. "Going somewhere?". Alex made a blade out of his wing, Skyler formed a scythe.

Alex faked an attack on Lai's legs, the Skyler jumped on Alex's back and swung her scythe straight into Lai's cracked blade. The power caused the blade to crack a lot more. Not breaking it but loosened his grip on the captured souls, those who had a high chi level were free minded.

Tiago and Carla tried their best to fight Bia, but their efforts were almost pointless. Bia charged Carla, kneeing her sister in the gut. Carla coughed up blood and fell to her knees. Bia then punched Carla's face. Knocking the young macaw out. Tiago retaliated.

Bia simply used her knife like wings to cut Tiago's wings causing blood to run from them, TIago screamed and was clawed in the face by Bias talons. The male macaw fell to the ground in pain, being now unable to fight. With Blu and Jewel, the fight continued. Both combatants trying to gain the upper hand, talons meeting, cuts forming.

But Blu suddenly stopped his attack and stared at Jewel with open eyes, and a look of, Sadness?

Jewel was puzzled by this, but she pushed the thought to the back of her mind. She had bigger problems to worry about. Like how 2 jade macaws had just grabbed her wings and held her in place. Blu stepped to the side, shaking almost. Lai, enraged by the cracking of his blades kicked Alex into a tree and held Skyler under foot. Skyler struggled to breathe, after a minute she finally passed out from lack of oxygen. "Skyler!" screamed Alex.

Alex was going to attack again but was stopped. Rico had broken free and now held Alex's wings behind the snowy owls body. Darkness and Blue phoenix had been overwhelmed and subdued by the rest of the jade macaws, Bia had broken from her restraints and now held a knocked out Carla and wounded Tiago.

The battle seemingly just stopped. Lai laughed. "Excellent" he sneered "you pathetic excuses for warriors never stood a chance".

He began walking around the captured warriors. Upon coming to Jewel he looked at Blu's jade body, Blu was visibly shaking. but Lai paid no mind to it. "I think I'll kill you first, flower girl". Lai grinned.

The peacock lifted up his good, non cracked blade and prepared to slice down. He forced his blade down, aiming for Jewel head. He listened to the hum the blade made as it drifted, effortlessly through the air. The hum ended with a loud crash. Wait, crash? Thought Lai. The peacock stared at his blade. His green blade had been stopped by a jade arm.

A cracked jade arm. Lai followed the arm to see, BLU! "GET AWAY FROM MY WIFE!" yelled Blu in a deep raspy voice.

Blu kicked Lai with his jade talons sending the peacock reeling. Jewel was amazed. Blu kicked both jombies holding Jewel. Jewel staggered up and hugged Blu.

Blu returned the hug, his cold jade wings encasing Jewel. "But how?" stammered Jewel. Blu did not answer he simply went after Lai. Jewel could tell he wanted to not imprison, but kill that bird. She then ran to her friends and freed them. Alex was left speechless, "d-did b-b-blu j-jus-" Jewel just nodded her head. Alex smiled and ran to Skyler's side, he put his head to her chest. Luckily her heart was still beating. Alex let out a sigh of relief. He saw Tiago and Carla being held by Bia. He formed a blade and charged Bia.

He made a downward motion with his blade, knocking Bia to the side and freeing Tiago and Carla. Alex layed Carla down next to Eduardo and Roberto. Then Alex and Tiago ran off to fight the jombies with Jewel and the darkness and phoenix.

Blu

Blu had gotten to Lai who jumped up. "How did you break free?" he asked flabbergasted.

"I have no idea" replied Blu with an angry look "but you are going to pay for what you made me do.". Lai laughed. "And what are you going to do? You were defeated once before and you will be beaten again". Blu smirked "I could say the same".

Blu charged Lai, fury in his jade eyes. Lai returned the charge, holding his blades in his wings. As the 2 came near each other a gentle rain began, landing on Blu's back and rolling right off.

Lai stuck his blades out, intending to sever the macaws wing from his body. Blu saw this and slid on the muddy ground, his jade body sliding effortlessly on the wet jungle floor.

Blu stuck his wing out to the side, managing to cut Lai's legs a little. Lai groaned in pain as a thick crimson liquid worked its way out of his leg wounds. "You prick" he screamed "I'll kill you!".

Blu grinned, "come and get me bird brains". Blu then soared off, leading Lai through the jungle. Lai gave chase, unfurling his huge wings and pursuing Blu through the jungle at breakneck speeds. Blu looked behind him and saw Lai, hot on the blue macaws tail.

Blu looked around for a place to finish this battle, his jade eyes scanned the area. He then spotted it, the pit of doom, the site of his first fight win in this jungle. He rocketed through the blue teams entrance, landing and skidding on the center island until he came to rest on one end of the ring.

Lai flew in and landed on another end of the ring, his metal talons sending up sparks. "You will fall before me macaw!".

Lai charged forward, sending his blades towards our jade macaw friend. Blu blocks one blade and is subsequently struck by another, cracking his body. Blu is knocked onto his back, his jade spine sparking as he slides across the rock.

Blu got up, just in time to dodge the blades sent to him. Blu returns the favor with another wave of jade feathers. 3 of the jade projectiles impact Lai's chest, drawing blood and making the peacock wince in pain. Blu took the chance and began punching and cutting Lai. Lai took the assault for several seconds before finally retaliating with several decisive strikes to his head, chest and back. Blu's chest cracked under the stress of Lai's vicious assault.

Blu groaned, feeling his chi slowly slip away through the cracks in his shell. Blu knew he had to end this fight. Blu gathered all the strength he could muster and charged Lai, pushing the peacock into the water below.

Lai screamed, Blu was trying to drown him. At the last second Lai positioned himself so that Blu would hit the water first. Blu felt the water crush his back, causing the crack to worsen. In the zero gravity environment underwater the 2 brawled. Blu's wing hitting Lai's face, slightly cracking the peacock's beak and drawing blood.

The blood oozing from Lai's wounds forming a crimson cloud in the water. Lai growled and thrusted forward with his blade. Blu could not dodge the strike, the blade managed to penetrate Blu's shell, lodging itself deep inside our hero.

Blu groaned in pain, but took his chance. Using his wing he began to pummel the blade, Lai attempted to stop Blu but could not stop the blue macaws determination. Blu kept punching the blade, cracking it until the blade broke into hundreds of pieces, the shards letting off a green mist that traveled out of the water.

The chi rocketed towards their original owners. "No, the chi!" exclaimed Lai, water flooding his lungs.

Blu slowly felt his chi returning to him, his feathers slowly returning to their cerulean colors.

So he took his chance and with his jade wing, severed Lai's head from his body. The peacocks body went limp, a fume of blood spewed out of the stump that was the remnant of Lai's neck, as it sunk to the bottom of the pool, turning the clear water a deep crimson red.

Blu felt his cracks turn into broken bones, and deep cuts. His muscles loosening up as he sank to the bottom of the pool, the soft sediment of the lake bottom cushioning his descent. Blu did not have the strength to swim, or move for that matter. He stared up at the light glowing through the water, illuminating the now limp body of Lai, He could practically hear the seconds ticking down to the moment he would die.

He heard the clock turn to 1 and felt life slowly leave his body, escaping through the cloud of blood surrounding him. He closed his eyes for the last time, he saved his friends and that was all he could ever want. He saw a white being walk to him and stick out her hand, Blu's soul took the hand and escaped his body. "Goodbye Jewel". And with that Blu was taken to the afterlife. Never to see the land of the living again.

The End

Thank you for reading this story. Special thanks to Alex the Owl for helping me with the characters powers. Goodbye.


End file.
